Locking devices for tube constructions are used in many different applications, e.g. for connecting tubes in material racks, tent racks, work platforms and stands but also to connect accessories to tubes.
Today's locking devices are not flexible enough to adjust to new conditions. Adjustment means adjustment of e.g. a tube rack's height, width and depth, and it can also be connection of new accessories. Accessories also include new tubes, or relocation of existing accessories on an assembled tubular construction. Most locking devices usually have a limited functionality, which results in that several different variants of locking devices must be purchased in order to build the desired tubular construction and to attach accessories thereto. When a tubular construction shall be rebuilt in order to be adjusted to new conditions, it is not certain that all locking devices can be reused. This results in increased costs and unnecessary waste.
Examples of tube racks which must be adapted in terms of width, length, height, and accessories are material racks used in the manufacturing industry. When new products are introduced and production starts or when production volumes changes, there is a need of rebuilding the material facade at a production line and at warehouses where production items are stored. I.e., the material racks along the production line or in the warehouse must be adjusted to store new types of packaging and to handle new buffer levels (number of packages). Product changes and volume changes occur with more frequent interval, and today's solutions for how material racks are constructed are not flexible enough to quickly, easily and cost effectively adapt to the new conditions.
Roller conveyors are used in many different applications for by means of gravity move objects from one position to another. In e.g. material racks, roller conveyors are used to transport packaging from the loading station to the consumption station.
When new products are introduced and will start production or when production volumes change, there is a need to rebuild the material facade at a production line and at warehouses where production items are stored. I.e., the material racks and other material handling systems along the production line or in the warehouse must be adjusted to store new types of packaging and to handle new buffer level (number of packages).
Product changes and volume changes occur with more frequent interval, and today's roller conveyors, which e.g. is a part of a material rack, are not flexible enough to quickly, easily and cost effectively adapt to the new conditions. Adjustment means the possibility to adjust the rolling conveyor's length and the ability to easily replace the wheels that are assembled in the roller conveyor in order for the roller conveyor to handle new types of packaging.
Today's roller conveyors consist of a steel profile in which a number of wheels with axles are fixed directly to the steel profile. The roller conveyors are sold and delivered in predefined standard lengths. This means that the roller conveyors must be cut to the right length at the end user to fit the desired application. When the user wants to rebuild e.g. a material rack, for example by making it deeper, it means that the roller conveyors must be extended and then new roller conveyors with the correct length must be purchased.
If the user would like to reduce the depth, the roller conveyors must be cut to the correct length, which often results in waste of the roller conveyors that are difficult to reuse.
When the wheels of the roller conveyor need to be replaced, e.g. switching from plastic wheels to steel wheels, wheel for wheel in the steel profile must be replaced, which takes a very long time, at the same time as it interrupts the production. This results in that the wheels are never changed, and in practice the user instead purchases a completely new roller conveyor where the new type of rollers are assembled from the beginning. This also results in waste of roller conveyors which are difficult to reuse in other applications.